hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter
|Written By = Jerry Patrick Brown |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 50 of 111 |Order in Season = 13 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 91 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Surprise" |Next Episode in Series = "When a Man Loves a Woman" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Destiny" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Quest" |title cap image = }} Summary A man is hunting in the forest when something shoots him with an arrow. After a fight in a tavern, Hercules runs into Hemnor who says his village needs help. He says a monster lives in the forest. A half woman, half deer monster. Hemnor wants to save the Golden Hind, but prince Nestor wants to kill it. The Hind tells Ares that strangers are in the forest. He talks about how he saved her from Zeus and taught her how to defend herself. He then says to take care of the mortals and to have fun with Hercules. Nestor is begging for the blood of the Hind in Ares' temple when Ares' punk of a nephew Strife shows up. Strife learns that Hinds blood can kill a god and Nestor wants to use it on Hercules: which Strife likes. He gives Nestor permission to kill the Hind. Nestor and his men make the forest a very bad place for an evening stroll. While Hercules and Iolaus are looking for the Hind, they either set off the traps or escape from them. A young boy gets caught in a trap, but Hercules cannot help him. A woman named Serena shows up and revives the boy. Iolaus is running through the forest when the Hind finds him and shoots him. Hercules takes Iolaus to Hemnor while he goes in search of Serena. Ares does not want to use the Hind's blood against the other gods because they would turn against him and banish him to a place far worse than Tartarus. Strife gets the idea of killing Hercules so he can get a reputation and a cool temple of his own. Hercules finds Serena near Ares temple. She says she serves in Ares' temple. He tells her about Iolaus being shot but she does not want to go to the village. Nestor's men attack the Hind and Hercules saves her. The Hind runs away and Serena appears saying she will help Iolaus. In Hemnor's home, Serena heals Iolaus. He touches her and she turns into the Hind. She tells him that when a mortal touches her she becomes the Hind. He says he will help her even though she belongs to Ares. Iolaus feels great, which worries Hemnor. He talks about a vision of a woman to Hercules. Hercules tells him about Serena, but not the whole story. While in the forest. Serena as the Hind gets caught in a bunch of wild vines that cut her in several places. Through her screaming, Hercules finds her and frees her. Ares takes some of the vine, with the Hind's blood on the thorns, and gives it to Nestor to make arrows out of it. When Hercules and Serena are just getting to "know each other," Iolaus spoils the party and Serena runs away. Hercules tries to tell Iolaus about the Hind, but a fight scene ruins their talk. Nestor comes by and tries to shoot Hercules, but he catches the arrow. The Hind comes by to help and Nestor runs away and gets killed in one of his own traps. In a nice meadow, Hercules and Serena start getting really friendly. Ares and Strife are watching this and say that their plan in working out just right. Disclaimer "The Golden Hind was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. To order a Hind of your own call 1-800-55-HIND." Background Information *This episode marks the first time Kevin Smith appears as Ares on HTLJ (he had previously appeared in non-human forms twice), though he had already played the role several times on XWP. **Although Ares was always intended to be a foil for Xena while Hera was to remain Hercules's nemesis, Ares wound up working quite well as a recurring foe of his half-brother. Ares, Aphrodite and to a lesser extent Dahak are the notable exceptions to a rule made by producers limiting crossovers, which was instituted after HTLJ Season 3/XWP Season 2. * First appearance of Strife in the Xenaverse. Links and References Guest Stars * Sam Jenkins as Serena / Golden Hind * Kevin Smith as Ares Other Cast * Stephen Hall as Prince Nestor * Joel Tobeck as Strife * David Mackie as Hemnor * Rodney Dunning as Lieutenant * Graham Lauder as Trapper #1 * Timothy James Adam as Soldier #1 * UNCREDITED as Boy * UNCREDITED as Hunter References * Zeus * Temple of Ares * Cyrenia Gallery * File:Encounter_01.jpg|I'm One of the Good Guys! File:Ares_encounter.jpg|I'm Glad I Saved You File:Encounter_02.jpg|What Would You Have Me Do? File:Encounter_strife.jpg|Nephew of Ares File:Encounter_golden_hind.jpg|The Hind Attacks File:Encounter_03.jpg|I Can Help Him File:Encounter_04.jpg|Hercules and Serena File:Encounter_05.jpg|Get Her! File:Encounter_06.jpg|Serena Saves Iolaus File:Encounter_07.jpg|Why Have You Betrayed Me? File:Encounter_08.jpg|We Need Your Genius File:Encounter_09.jpg|We Are Both of Two Worlds File:Encounter_10.jpg|Hercules is Mine File:Encounter_11.jpg|Nestor is Killed File:Encounter_12.jpg|I Don't Want to Leave You File:Encounter_13.jpg|I Could Have Been a Contender Season Navigation de:Freund und Feind, Teil 1 Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares